User blog:Bobtherandomguy/The New assumption
Welcome disturbed onlookers to the Blog of Bob I am your host Bob, and as you probably know I alternate between off the wall theories, and complaining about the types of people that bother me. Crazy theories are so much more fun though, so I'll go with the latest crazed rumbling of unprovable conjuncture to hit my brain waves. What is this crazed thought that has been plaguing the mind of a self proclaimed random guy. Well in comparison to my Father Perry and Delusional Isabella theories, this one seems rather straightforward, meaning the likelihood that I will incite anyone's wrath has greatly diminished. This theory of course is that Carl is an Older Brother. Yes seriously that is it, that is the big revelation. Some might ask why I even care enough to bring up such a minuscule detail...clearly you've never had inescapable thoughts plague your brain. Why is Carl an older brother? Well its simple of the teenagers in Danville, we know Candace and Jeremy each possess younger siblings, and some people(such as myself) hypothesize that the little Baljeet lover Ginger is the younger sister of Candace's best friend Stacy. while a Wikipedia edit apparently began a similar case for the rarely seen friend of both Phineas and Candace, Django and Jenny respectively as being kin. Several days ago while in the Chatroom, I hypothesized jokingly that Irving was implanted into the group by the Agency to keep an eye on Phineas and Ferb when Perry was busy with Dr. D. Reasoning that becoming a secret agent was the only thing that would keep Irving from blurting to Carl's parents that he was working for a government organization. However upon closer inspection Carl does not have red hair like I had previously thought, adding to that was the reveal that Irving canonically has a brother named Albert who will make a series debut in a few weeks. One would think this would end my train of thought and it temporarily did, until I thought of who else could be related to our favorite spectacle-clad intern. None other then the first named fireside girl, Gretchen. Yes Gretchen, previously only mentioned by me in regards to disdain over pairing her with Ferb, has suddenly become the pinnacle of my interest for reasons not remotely related to her love life(thankfully). One must admit, their are similarities. Gretchen is the most intellectual of the Fireside Girls, shown by her obtaining the "Saying a word nobody else in the room understands" Badge, Carl on the other hand has been shown to be in charge of all operations in Major Monogram's sector, in addition to writing a thesis that was used by Dr. Doofenshmirtz in a scheme. Now one might ask, do I believe like I previously did in regards to Irving, that Gretchen is a spy implanted into the ranks of Phineas and Ferb's group to keep an eye on them. Well that's a tricky question. Gretchen does appear far more often making it simpler for her to keep track of their escapades, in addition as Isabella's right hand uh..girl Gretchen would be privy to most details in regards to day to day operations of the boys. Strangely this theory has granted me a level of respect for Gretchen I never possessed before. Also if she is in fact in on the O.W.C.A secret this would give her a connection to Ferb(who unlike Phineas, knows he didn't build the secret lair in "Ready for the Bettys") that would surely interest all of you wonderful little shippers, I'm humoring at the moment. Imagine this little scenario, being the start of their love affair, as both are too shy to speak in public. Gretchen stumbles upon Carl's entrance to the lair. At that exact moment Ferb has decided to search further on the mystery of who actually built it. As they communicate through the giant screen they finally realize a shared ideology that bond's them as more then just a second banana. Which ultimately leads to a deep trust as they have their own little secret. the purpose of this article is to entertain, all information stated was made up on the spot, if contradicted Bobtherandomguy a subsidiary of Randomguy Int. can not be held accountable, all rights reserved MMX Category:Inactive blogs